captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Nakazato
中里 正人 |image= Masato Nakazato S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height=169 cm (BF); 154 cm (KD) |weight=57kg (BF); 45kg (KD) |blood_type= |occupation=University student |position=Defender (former) |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1= |current_team_1= |past_level_1=High school |past_team_1=Nankatsu Public |past_level_2=Middle school |past_team_2=Nankatsu |past_level_3=Elementary school |past_team_3=Nankatsu elementary school }} (中里 正人, Nakazato Masato) is a retired grade school defender of Nankatsu. He used to wear the the number "2" jersey in middle school. Biography Kids' Dream arc After learning Roberto's philosophy that "The Ball is My Best Friend" and after a two-week training, they managed to tie 2:2 with Shutetsu in the Nankatsu City inter-school tournament. He was a supporter for Nankatsu SC afterwards with the Cheerleader's boy club. Boys' Fight arc Later on, he was chosen as a regular for the Nankatsu middle school, and in words of Manabu Okawa, all newcomers Oda, Nakazato and Iwami who were part of the Nankatsu elementary school have barely played in a real game, so they all had to build up experience since they had to later face Otomo middle school in the Shizuoka prefecture qualifier round and later other even stronger opponents during the 16th National middle school tournament. J Boys' Challenge arc Oda, Nakazato, Iwami and the rest of the Nankatsu gang supported Tsubasa Ozora in his weeks of rehabilitation from his past injuries after the National tournament finals. They also commented on how Ryo Ishizaki had improved his abilities since meeting Tsubasa and achieving in being chosen as one of the defenders for Japan Jr. The Nankatsu gang played with Tsubasa against Otomo middle school on a friendly match, where Tsubasa proved to have not only recovered but improved his level by defeating the Otomo quartet and giant keeper Isamu Ichijo with his Drive Shoot. Later on, the Nankatsu gang supported the Japan Jr. by watching both the qualifier round and the elimination round towards the finals Live TV from the Ozora's residence. Saikyo no Teki Holland Youth arc In Nankatsu high school, he was a substitute player. Road to 2002 arc He goes to the same college as Oda, Okawa, Nagano and Iwami, studying sports medicine and they have Doctor Taishi Ariga as professor. He went to Hawaii with Sanae and some fellow Nankatsu gang members to aid Tsubasa increase his upper body and balance in order to be able for Tsubasa to complete in "Liga" level. Gallery |-|1983= Nakazato (CT).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school Oda_Nakazato_and_Iwami_(CT).jpg|Oda, Nakazato & Iwami Kishida_-_Nankatsu_Mid_School.jpg|1983 Nankatsu junior (CT) 2.jpg|With the rest of Nankatsu gang |-|1983 (2)= Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 3.jpg Nankatsu ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Nankatsu Middle School.jpg|In the middle school finals |-|SCT, film= Nankatsu gang with Tsubasa (SCT).jpg|'Nankatsu gang' at Ozora's house Nankatsu gang (SCT).jpg|'Nankatsu gang' with Tsubasa Japan Jr. supporters.jpg|'Nankatsu gang' watching the finals Roberto flashback (SCT).jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) Roberto flashback (SCT) 3.jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) |-|J= Nankatsu elementary (CTJ).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school |-|2001= Nankatsu elementary (2001).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school |-|2018= Nankatsu ep3 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu New Soccer Team Nankatsu elementary (2018).jpg|Nankatsu and Coach Roberto Nankatsu gang ep4 (2018).jpg Nankatsu gang ep4 (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu Gang Nankatsu (2018) 2.jpg|With the Nankatsu uniform Nankatsu ep29 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep47 (2018) 1.jpg|Ready for the finals Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Ready to equalize for two goals |-|Manga= Heel lift ch78 (CT) 1.jpg Nankatsu vs Otomo (JBC).jpg Japan gang ch22 (BWY) 1.jpg|As member of the Japan gang External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database de:Masato Nakazato Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Retired players Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc